Upgrade
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: La vida de Serena cambia de rumbo cuando una repentina y extraña voz empieza a hablarle desde el interior de su cabeza. La voz se presenta como un B&Ms, un nanorobot creado a base de bionanotecnología médica que responde al nombre de Gladion, quien promete ayudarla a mejorar su vida y hacerla más fácil, sólo a cambio de obtener el control total de sus decisiones. [Inspirado en BMC]
1. PRÓLOGO

_Señora Hanako K. _

_Gracias por haber confiado en mi y en mi esposa para cuidar de Satoshi, se convirtió en un hijo para nosotros y siempre será de nuestro agrado cuidarlo. _

_Sin embargo, le escribo para decirle que en este momento necesita de su verdadera madre. Hay algunas cosas sobre él que debería tratarse cuanto antes. Yo le juré que no le diría nada, pero simplemente no pude esperar a encontrar un momento para decirlo. _

_Satoshi no ha estado bien estas semanas. Apenas come y duerme constantemente. Si soy sincero, apenas se ha levantado de la cama. Me da excusas de sus desveladas en el instituto y su constante dolor de cabeza, pero ambos sabemos que no le creo. _

_Usted sabe todo lo que pasó y confió en mi para ayudarlo, pero es como si hubiera construido un muro a su alrededor para evitar que eso suceda. No importaba lo que hiciera, él es callado y distante cuando empiezan sus ataques. Estoy seguro que no es nada fácil para él. _

_Pero Satoshi supo engañarme muy bien a pesar de eso. Me preocupa verlo tan alegre. Aunque ha sido todo sonrisas durante este tiempo conmigo, no estoy seguro de cuan reales son y cuánto tiempo durará. _

_No me siento capaz de enviarlo de regreso a casa ni al instituto, no hasta que me asegure de verlo sano. _  
_No esperamos que tenga que lidiar sola con lo que está sucediendo. Le pagaremos los pasajes de ida y vuelta y la hospedaremos. Con mi esposa queremos a Satoshi, permítanos ayudarla mucho más de lo que ya estamos. No será ninguna molestia. _

_K. Naholi. _

Kukui miró la carta que acababa de escribir, para luego desviarla al adolescente dormido a su lado. Después de horas vomitando, Satoshi terminó agotado y a penas pudo acostarse en su cama. Pikachu no podía dormir, movía las orejas ante cualquier ruido proveniente de su entrenador.

Hace no más de cuatro horas, el adolescente estaba sentado en el sofá mirando con interés la televisión, uno de sus programa favoritos. Pero el detalle que le llenó de curiosidad al hombre mayor fue la hora. Apenas daban las ocho cuando le oyó apagar el televisor y deseándole las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

ᅳYo a tu edad pensaba que a esta hora era demasiado temprano para irse a la cama.-le comentó amablemente, pero con un dejo de duda en el tono de su voz.

ᅳ Sí, creo que es algo temprano.-Satoshi respondió con una sonrisa de vergüenza.- Pero con mis tareas me desvelaba bastante y siento que todavía no recupero el sueño perdido.

ᅳPero estas de vacaciones ¿Quieres venir a ver una película o jugar un juego de mesa?

ᅳMe duele demasiado la cabeza. No quiero molestarlo.

ᅳVamos, chico, sólo hasta las nueve- hizo una pausa, un poco perplejo por las palabras de Satoshi, -¿Por qué me estarías molestando por jugar un juego al que te invité?

El chico frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no podía hallar más excusas para evitar la invitación. Se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento, luciendo mucho más tenso que antes.

Kukui le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y empezó a barajar unas cartas, Pikachu también se unió al juego, sentándose en el regazo de su entrenador.

ᅳ A pescar. Comenzaré

ᅳ Está bien. -Asintió, mientras empezaba a agitar su pierna derecha sin darse cuenta. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado aguantando. Por cada carta que soltaba, parecía que una parte del aliento se iba con ellas. Calor, comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

ᅳYa es tu turno, ¿Por qué no tiras?

Sin saber qué parte de su frase desencadenó aquello, el chico se levantó con desesperación y corrió hacia el baño, inclinándose delante del retrete, regresando todo lo que consumió durante la cena. Escuchar la voz del dueño de casa llegando a su lado sólo provocó que siguiera devolviendo los alimentos. Quería mirarlo, quería disculparse por aquella escena tan asquerosa, pero la saliva abundante y el olor ácido y nauseabundo golpeando su rostro terminó por volver a sacudir su cuerpo para seguir vomitando. Las lagrimas por el esfuerzo no demoraron en aparecer, combinándose con el sudor que recorría toda su frente.

ᅳYa. Ya. -repitió el mayor con suavidad, acompañándolo con ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.-¿Qué te habrá hecho daño?

ᅳPo-Por eso que-ría dormir tem-temprano. -su respiración se detuvo y vomitó una vez más en el inodoro, dejando que una delgada línea de saliva colgara de su labio inferior durante varios segundos, escupiéndola con asco después.

ᅳ¿Pasó?

Satoshi respondió su afirmación con voz ronca, apoyándose en la pared por lo mareado que se sentía. Se enjuagó la boca tres veces y tomó el cepillo dental, rellenándolo exageradamente de pasta dental, y empezó a cepillarse con brusquedad, provocándose arcadas.

ᅳPor favor, Satoshi, no hagas eso. Cepíllate de forma correcta.

ᅳOdio este sabor.

ᅳTodos lo odiamos. -respondió con amabilidad- Ya pasó.

ᅳ¡Necesito que pase!

Supo que la situación no mejoraba cuando Satoshi se lavó el rostro repetidas veces, tallando sus ojos sin parar, como si picaran de manera infernal. Tampoco fue amable al secarse con la toalla.

ᅳ¿En Galar cómo te sientes?

ᅳ Igual, a veces me duele tanto la cabeza que tengo que pedirle ayuda a Lillie.

Kukui le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras conducía al chico a su habitación. Le indicó que se sentara a su lado, en la cama. Pikachu acercó una manta a su entrenador cuando Satoshi se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, aún con una mueca de profundo odio hacia la nada.

ᅳTe traeré una infusión de hierbas. Acomódate bien para poder dormir.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al tomar el primer sorbo, regresando al baño. La situación se repetía hasta que, muriendo se agotamiento, Satoshi se quedó inmóvil en la cama, mirando al techo. El profesor tomó un paño y lo colocó en su frente, secando el sudor helado.

_"Lillie, por favor, detente"_

ᅳTengo frío.

Lo arropó con una frazada extra que sacó del armario de la habitación. Hacía calor, pero el chico no estaba en su temperatura corporal. Intentaba hacer contaco visual, que sus ojos le dijeran lo que su boca no era capaz, pero reuhía la mirada, quizás, hasta se hubiera escondido debajo de las sábanas si no lo respetara tanto.

ᅳ Satoshi, ¿cuánto tiempo ya está sucediendo esto?"

ᅳ No lo sé, ya ni me acuerdo. Creo que por eso estoy más delgado. -el tono de su voz demostraba amargura.

ᅳ¿Cada cuánto te da dolor de cabeza?

ᅳ Todo el tiempo.

ᅳ¿Estas tomando las pastillas?

ᅳSí, ¡ah!;algunos compañeros se dieron cuenta y empezaron a decir que me estoy drogando.

Kukui se animó cuando escuchó la risa del chico, era la primera risa del día que se oía sincera.

ᅳIgnóralos. No debes dejar el medicamento.

ᅳ Eso hago, en realidad me da risa. A Lillie y Gou les fastidia, pero no deberían tomárselo tan personal. Cuando regrese ya no creo que fastidien tanto con eso.

ᅳ Satoshi, creo que por tu bien no deberías regresar al instituto.

La tímida y sincera sugerencia despertó, cómo se esperaba, que el chico perdiera la calma.

ᅳ¡Tengo que regresar!

ᅳ¿Enfermo? Tu madre no dejará que-

ᅳ¡No le diga nada a mi mamá! ¡Júremelo! ¡Si evita que me vaya yo no...!

Satoshi se levantó de un salto, asustando al mayor. La amplitud de su mirada y sus manos temblorosas también contagiaron de angustia al que se suponía debía ser su soporte.

ᅳ Será peor. Hay tantas cosas que se acumulan y ya no sé qué hacer. Si me quedo quieto, siento que haré algo malo. Todo me está ahogando aunque Lillie trate de ayudarme, ¿no lo entiende? Estoy llegando a mi límite. Y no quiero que pase nada. De verdad, necesito que me ayude.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a rascarla con violencia, estaba aterrado, y lo peor de todo aquello era que el motivo de su miedo no podía irse, aunque se encontrara a kilómetros de él.

ᅳ¡Ayúdeme!

ᅳ Satoshi. ¿Puedes decirme algo que puedas ver?

El adolescente llevó la mirada inyectada de miedo hacia la del hombre adulto. Ahí solo encontró cariño, y aunque ahora él sabía que estaba comportándose como un verdadero loco, el profesor solo lo miraba con cariño y serenidad, posicionando tres dedos en su vista.

ᅳ Tres dedos.

ᅳ Buen trabajo, amigo -sonrió cálidamente.- Ahora dime algo que puedes escuchar.

Satoshi bajó la vista al suelo de madera, concentrándose ᅳEl mar.

ᅳ Exacto. Ahora, ¿qué tal algo que puedas sentir?

Pikachu se acurrucó en su vientre, sobando sus mejillas contra su mandíbula.

ᅳPikachu. Es suave.

El pecho del chico todavía subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras respiraba, pero disminuía conforme iba mencionando cosas. El profesor abrió los brazos, recibiéndolo para fundirse en un abrazo delicado, frotando su espalda para que pudiera por fin calmarse.

Y miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. No se lo imaginaba durmiendo así para ir a clases.

Una vez que su respiración se equilibró, por fin Satoshi miró a Kukui con una sonrisa agotada.

ᅳAdemás, no puedo dejar a Gou con todo el trabajo. Me matará.

ᅳTe creo, chico. Pero si quieres volver, tendrás que dormirte ahora.

ᅳ Sólo si me jura que no le dirá nada a mi mamá.

La luz de la luna se filtró a través de la ventana y brilló en su cama. El profesor aceptó su petición con la mirada ida, pero a esas alturas él no esperaba nada más. Su cabeza se agitó con pensamientos perturbadores sobre el futuro, pero sabía una cosa con certeza.

Aquello había bebido su sangre y carcomía sus huesos cada día que pasaba, y él no lo impediría.


	2. Middleborough

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**ANTES DE QUE GLADION LLEGARA**

* * *

**•|Middleborough**

* * *

ᅳ¿Y cómo te fue?

Normalmente, Serena se conformaba con pasar los exámenes de los cursos en las que no era precisamente buena con la nota más mínima-aceptable posible, pero ver a su amigo ser siempre sobresaliente le provocaba que una espina de "¿por qué yo no?, se le clavara en el pecho.

Se sentía feliz por Clemont, pero horrible por ella.

ᅳPues..., bien. Aprobé pero...

ᅳ Pero...-alargó la palabra.

ᅳNo lo sé. -Serena suspiró y guardó la hoja de mala gana dentro de su cuaderno, dejando una de las esquinas del papel visible, quizás con la intención de que alguien se la quitará y le hiciera el favor de tirarla a la basura creyendo que le hacía un mal, cuando en realidad le hacía un favor.

ᅳ¿Qué no sabes?

ᅳNo lo sé. -repitió- Creo que quiero sacar notas altas, pero a una parte de mí no le importa lo que tenga el papel.

ᅳPero tu nota está bien. - el chico tomó la esquina visible del examen de química y jaló hasta sacarla de su sitio, sin notar que Serena sonreía complacida. -No necesitas sobresalir en química, no es un curso pre requisito, así que no te preocupes.

ᅳ¿No afecta en mi promedio final?

ᅳSiempre puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

El timbre sonó y dió por terminada la conversación, Clemont no le devolvió su examen (seguía sonriendo por eso), pero le dijo que usarían esa hoja como base de estudios. Para ayudarte a recordar en el examen final, Serena. Ella asintió aún en su actitud risueña y guardó los libros para tomar su descanso. Tenía hambre, para su desgracia pensar le daba hambre.

ᅳVámonos.

ᅳEspera, Serena, déjame ayudarte.

ᅳEstá bien, el doctor me dijo que debo caminar sin ayuda.

Clemont bajó disimuladamente la vista a la pierna de su amiga, todavía cubierta con una venda inútilmente disimulada con los calcetines color oscuro del instituto. Serena intentó pararse, pero su mueca de dolor la obligó a tomar asiento otra vez. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sacó un libro de lectura, Mujercitas, sin perder la compostura.

ᅳ¿Vas a leer? Vamos antes de que nos ganen en la cafetería. Hoy sirven tarta de melocotón. -El chico rubio intentó ignorar el hecho de que Serena traía una mirada triste a pesar de que tratara de fingir que estaba bien.

ᅳ Creo que hoy me quedaré en el salón. Quiero terminar este libro antes del martes.

ᅳBien, te traeré tarta.

ᅳ Muchas gracias. -Serena le sonrió con ternura.

Verlo alejarse le dio la oportunidad de recorrer el aula con la vista por quinta vez. Hoy el alumno adicto a la DS se quedó en una esquina del aula mientras se alimentaba con una papitas, el profesor de química, bien gordo y lo vieron con su novia por la ciudad, empezó a revisar su móvil mientras masticaba un emparedado. Serena clavó la vista en el señor de terno que trabajaba en su ordenador portátil en vez de comer, tal vez tendría trabajo extra hoy en la empresa, y por las pintas, su esposa no quiso planchar su camisa, pobrecito. Tal vez hasta pelearon, porque el menor de la clase que tenía problemas en el habla se acercó para pedirle jugar en el ordenador y este le mandó a irse a comer, mocoso del cuerno.

Serena se encogió de hombros cuando una chica conocida con un grupo de amigas entraron al salón gritando su nombre, que querían hacerle compañía y un montón de cosas que no entendió porque no hablaban el mismo idioma.

ᅳ_Good Morning, Serena! _Ellas son las amigas de las que te hablé.

ᅳ¡Te vimos en PokeVisión! -una de ella se aferraba a un cuaderno decorado exageradamente con corazones- ¡Me encantan tus presentaciones!

ᅳExtrañamos que subas videos.- la más bonita del grupo se sentó en su carpeta, empujando a _Mujercitas_ hacia el pecho de la performer.

Serena volvió a sonreír, pero con impotencia disimulada. El ordenador portátil ahora estaba sonando música que le duele y recuerda porqué está ahí, metida entre tantas personas que la miran con pena. Es joven, tiene dieciseis, su pelo es de color miel y es frágil, más de lo que le gusta admitir. Responde agradecida mientras va masajeando su pierna, cuidando de lo levantar su falda oscura porque el profesor de química, bien gordo y lo vieron con su novia por la ciudad, está frente a ella.

ᅳ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?

ᅳTraje Nuggets~

El olor a comida inunda el aula y termina por abrir la ventana, mirando hacia el patio principal del enorme instituto en el que estaba estudiando. Con la conversación hueca, el dolor fue disminuyendo, pero todavía le asustaba pisar, le asustaba caerse, no recuperarse y tener que usar una muleta para siempre.

ᅳ¿Ya está bien de tu pierna?

ᅳ¿Qué te pasó exactamente?

Los primeros días de preguntas sobre su condición las hacían sentir querida, pero cuando las miradas sólo demostraban morbo y no interés por ella, empezó a avergonzarse.

El uniforme de Middleborough era oscuro, de un cafe parecido al que se tomaba por las mañanas, pero le gustaba lo elegante que era, aun así, era un enorme problema por la venda blanca que cubría toda su pierna. Al menos hacía juego con la blusa, según Clemont.

Y la pequeña corbata le quedaba bien, según Clemont.

Y se recuperaría pronto, según Clemont.

El dolor en su pierna se hizo presente otra vez.

ᅳ Esperamos que regreses pronto, _darling_. Ten, te hicimos una tarjeta. Seguro que te recuperas pronto, Serena, _definitly_.

Serena se sonrojó de la sorpresa, y con labios temblorosos abrió la tarjeta en forma de corazón, firmada por las cinco chicas del grupo.

**_"Good Luck, Serena!" _**

ᅳ Muchas gracias, de verdad -el brillo de sus ojos azules regresó de forma tímida. -A mis pokemon le gustará ver esto.

ᅳTe dejamos los Nuggets. Nosotras iremos a la cafetería. Vendremos mañana también.

ᅳ¿A la misma hora?

_ᅳYes_.

ᅳ¡Espero que para fin de curso ya estés súper sana!

Claro, ella tambien deseaba lo mismo. Verlas irse le regresaron el sentimiento de soledad, aunque estuviera rodeada de personas.

¿Y dónde está Clemont?

Clemont la mantenía alejada de esos pensamientos, así que por el momento se torturaba a sí misma. Con la pierna lastimada, era inútil.

**inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. ******inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil******. ******inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. **********inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil. inútil******

Middleborough era su nueva realidad. Un enorme instituto de educación alternativa, hecho para personas que por diversos motivos no pudieron estudiar o terminar sus estudios. Muchos de los entrenadores fracasados terminaban ahí para conseguir un diploma en 4 años y poder trabajar.

Y recoger "basura", alumnos que otros colegios ya no quieren tener por problemas de conducta o discapacidades que no son capaces de llevar.

Middleborough es un nido de gente inservible.

Y no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera.

* * *

_**HI!**_

_**Este fanfic me tiene demasiado emocionada! Sinceramente espero que les guste, le estoy poniendo mucho amor! Si conocen el libro Be More Chill, entonces comprenderán referencias. Pero descuiden, este fic solo está inspirado, tendrá sorpresas yes.**_

**Es totalmente multishipping para que todos puedan disfrutar sin que les incomode algún ship n.n espero que le den una oportunidad!**


	3. Compañeros

**•|Compañeros**

* * *

La decoración alocada y adolescente ayudaba un poco a que Satoshi se distrajera aún después de dos años metido ahí, como un perico, en el departamento que compartía con Gou. Eso de tener tantas fotos por todas partes, tantos pósters de campeones de ligas pokemon, adornos de pokemon, cosas que se usaban una vez y luego morían, libros y alguno que otro calcetín sin su par, le daba vida a la vida, muchas cosas más, pero ninguna en su sitio, excepto el tablero de recordatorio que le indicaba que ayer debió lavar los platos y le importó una papa. Gou saldría en cualquier momento al baño y si encontraba todo sucio le armaría una buena bronca.

De todas formas, no sería la primera ni la última. Y tenía flojera. Rodó en su cama varias veces, no quería levantarse ese día. Hoy, al sol no le dió la gana de entrar por su ventana y a él no le da la gana de salir de la cama. Pero tenía deberes sagrados que cumplir, de esos que tienes que hacer porque sino todo tu futuro se va al diablo.

—¿Qué hora es?

Pikachu se levantó de su sueño y recorrió la cama para alcanzarle el reloj de pulsera de la mesita de noche. Satoshi abrió un ojo, luego el otro, pestañeando con ganas porque estaba mirando las manecillas con una visión borrosa.

—Mi cabeza me va a explotar...

Y eso significaba que estaría incómodo ese día. Pero ya era hora de irse al instituto. Rodó por cuarta vez sobre el colchón y estiró los brazos hacia el techo, abriendo enorme la boca por el bostezo y mirando la bombilla con una pereza tremenda.

—¡Buenos días! Es tiempo de comenzar el día.

Clavó la vista en el perchero que portaba su uniforme oscuro, el uniforme de Middleborough. Lo vio todo impecable, desgastado, sutilmente planchado, y sonrió feliz. Como en los exámenes sorpresa, hoy tocaba hacer trampita y alistarse a la velocidad de la luz para salir antes que su amigo y evitar lavar lonque debió. Así empezaba su día, con dolor de cabeza, pero jugando.

Se bañó con agua fría para despertarse, se cepilló con ganas de que los dientes le queden blanco y descuidó su peinado rebelde, sin pasar el peine, sólo las manos. Se abrochó la camisa suavecita, el pantalón negro, anudó su corbata y se puso la mochila en la espalda mientras se amarraba los zapatos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió cuando notó que Gou seguía en su cuarto, durmiendo, probablemente.

—_¡Bien! No está_. -susurró- _¡Sh! ¡Ya regreso, Pikachu! Me voy antes de que Gou se de cuenta de que no lavé los platos._

—¿Cómo que no lavaste los platos?

—_Egh..._

La voz irritada de su compañero de piso salió del cuarto y le hizo encogerse de hombros. Se giró lentamente para verlo mientras reía con suavidad. Maldición, Gou también se levantó temprano ese día.

—Me quedé dormido. -se excusó el culpable, tratando de hacerse querer.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Tú...! -Gou se pegó tremendo bostezo antes de continuar.- ¿¡Y te ibas sin mi!? Apuesto a que tampoco has desayunado.

—Comeré un sándwich en la cafetería. Y cuando regresemos los lavo, de verdad. -siguió insistiendo, esta vez con las manos juntas.

—De aquí al instituto son quince minutos y las clases comienzan en una hora. Tienes tiempo.

—¡Tengo que ir al laboratorio para ver a Sonia!

—¡Ya te dije que iremos después de clases!

—Pero-

—Sonia hoy se va de trabajo de campo, no la vas a encontrar.

Satoshi se quedó sin poder decir más pío, Gou lo tenía bien acorralado, verbalmente, y aunque podía tranquilamente mandarlo a rodar e ignorarlo, no lo haría, porque era su amigo, porque así gruñendo como hoy de todas formas lo quería.

—No tengo pasaje para el autobús, me voy a pie.

—Te pagaré tu pasaje. -Gou le quitó la mochila con la intención de lanzarla al sofá, pero una palabra escrita con rotulador negro en el centro de la mochila, justo la parte color blanca, llamó su atención y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿"ios"? ¿Qué significa ios?

—No tengo idea. -El de cabellos azabache se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. - Ayer traté de sacar a Misty de su pelea con Paul y él me puso contra la pared antes de que me diera cuenta y escribió eso.

—¿Y por qué no lo borras? -preguntó confundido.

—Dijo que me mataría si lo hago. -Satoshi soltó una carcajada divertida- ¡Está loco!, no lo borro porque quiero saber qué significa. Y ya hablando en serio, me preocupa Paul, cada día está más agresivo.

—También lo he notado.

Gou lanzó la mochila de Satoshi al sofá y se sacudió las manos en señal de triunfo.

—Anda, lava los platos mientras me alisto para irnos. Me moriré si nos vamos con el estómago vacío.

—Yo también moriré, pero sólo hay cereal.

—Al menos...

A Middleborough llegaban los alumnos a las ocho de la mañana, impecables, presentables y llenecitos de flojera-sueño. El color oscuro le daba elegancia al asunto, disimulando que al menos la mitad de ellos era infeliz o no había lavado el uniforme por falta de tiempo —al menos los que trabajaban—, ahí nadie se juzgaba, porque todos pecaban de algo y molestar a alguien era recibir un contraataque y mejor era mantener la boca cerrada, odiando en secreto y llorando sin que te miren.

Los profesores eran todos de edad, pero amables y con deudas. Siempre repetían lo mismo: "enseñar en una pasión, por eso acepté este trabajo aunque no paguen mucho", y se felicitaban solitos por trabajar en ese lugar de personas difíciles, solitos, solitos se ponían coronas.

Abundaban lo autos particulares en la entrada, algunos finos y otros que daban vergüenza ajena. Pero solo entre los alumnos mayores, porque a los más jóvenes les pegaba duro la imagen y tomaban como ejemplos o ídolos a los que tenían dinero. Todos, de diferentes edades, iban entrando en grupo para iniciar sus clases a las ocho y media.

—Así que ví cuando Misty le dijo a Paul "no hablo con gente de tus clase", y Paul casi se le va encima. ¡En serio, May, me asustó! Luego Satoshi agarró a Misty para alejarla de él pero Paul lo empujó contra la pared. ¡Estuve a punto de acercarme, pero Misty lo defendió!

—¡Misty es muy valiente!

—O muy tonta.

—¡Gary!

—Quiero decir, ingenua.

—Yo oí que entre Misty y Paul puede haber algo y por eso-

—¡Yo estoy contando la historia, May!

—¡Ahí vienen Gou y Satoshi!

—¡Heeeyyyy! ¡Gooooouu! ¡Satoshiiiiiii!

Dawn dió un gran salto mientras sacudía los brazos, Gary la miró con vergüenza ajena y la detuvo sujetando su brazo, mirándola con un "quédate quieta, nos avergüenzas", y recibiendo un "qué me importa, son mis amigos". May también saludó con la mano a los recién llegados, más tranquila, que también andaba con sueño.

—¡Gary, Dawn, May! ¡Buenos días! -ambos chicos saludaron a la vez.

—¿Nos juntamos para almorzar hoy?-Gary chocó puños con Satoshi.

—Por supuesto. Debajo del árbol viejo. -Gou le regaló un guiño a las chicas.

—Está bien, nos encontramos entonces.- May tomó del brazo a Dawn y Gary y caminaron hacia su salón de clases, esquivando a los demás alumnos, saludando a los alumnos mayores. Satoshi también empezó a saludar a su alrededor, antes de que su vista se encontrara con una escena interesante.

—¡Gou, mira!

Satoshi señaló con la mandíbula a un profesor colocando un cartel sobre un muro. Normalmente los carteles significaban algo bueno, como anuncios de vacaciones, actividades sociales o alguna actividad para salir de la rutina. La imagen de ésta era la de un grupo de chicos vestidos como Pokémon, y al lado de cartel, una hoja de inscripción vacía.

—Interesante, es una invitación para inscribirte al curso de teatro.

—No, es una invitación para que te llamen gay, y eso no es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos. -dijo Gou mientras lo arrastraba de la mochila.

—¡Ah, acabo de ver a Clemont! Espérame unos minutos, voy a hablar con él. ¡Ya vuelvo!

—¡Voy avanzan-!

Gou no terminó su frase cuando sintió chocar contra otra persona. Rápidamente se dió la vuelta para disculparse, pero no para encontrarse con un cabello violáceo y despeinado y una mirada irritada que quería matarlo pero no podía, para su suerte.

—¡Paul! ¡Lo sien-!

—¡Quédate quieto!

Paul lo empujó de cara contra la pared con la intención de que doliera y su quejido le ayudó a saber la intensidad del dolor que le provocó. Gou no podía verlo, pero lo sentía escribir algo sobre su mochila roja. Cuando escuchó cómo tapaba el rotulador, Paul lo tomó de la corbata y lo giró nuevamente para quedar cara a cara con él, esta vez con el rostro serio demasiado cerca al suyo.

—¡Borra eso y estás muerto! -lo amenazó en su oído.

Gou esperó a que se fuera, a que su pulso acelerado se controlara y después de acomodarse el uniforme mientras ignoraba que lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí, pudo por fin sacarse la mochila y leer lo que había escrito.

—¿"Nov"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿No quiso decir _Noob_?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando cuando sintió a su teléfono timbrar en su bolsillo.

—¿Dónde se metió Gou?

Satoshi no lo había encontrado en el pasillo donde lo había dejado, ni en el opuesto ni el de a lado. Recién lo vió salir del baño de hombres y con una cara como si intentara entender los libros de álgebra que tanto odiaban.

—¡Gou! ¡Te dije que me esperaras! ¿Qué pasó? Te miras mal.

—¿Qué significa nov?

—¿Qué?

Gou se sacó la mochila y la sostuvo a su altura, mostrándole la palabra desconocida. La cara de Satoshi se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa. Rápidamente se sacó la mochila y la puso junto a la de su amigo, juntando las palabras.

**(Nov)(ios)**

—Bah...

—...Lo odio. -masculló Gou.

—Olvídalo.- Satoshi se puso la mochila otra vez, rodando los ojos-Hablé con Clemont.

—¿Qué dice?

—No puede aceptar el trabajo a medio tiempo que le recomendamos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

—Dice que quiere ayudar a Serena en sus trabajos después de clase.

—Demonios, hablaré con él.

—No, creo que es mejor si yo hablo con Serena.

Gou asintió con una mirada seria. —Tienes que convencerla de que rechace a Clemont, pero en un momento donde no estén juntos.

—Casi siempre están juntos.

—Tienen que separarse en algún momento.

Satoshi llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en una solución que pudiera ayudarlo, o al menos un recuerdo que lo beneficiara. Mientras tanto, Gou sacó su teléfono, desbloqueó la pantalla y deslizó el dedo sobre ella hasta que abrió un mensaje.

—Mira, Sonia quiere que lleves las cápsulas hoy a su laboratorio.

Satoshi se aferró a su mochila, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Es seguro?

—Supongo, si lo pide.

—No lo creo. Gou, creo que debo tenerlas yo, aquí nadie nos molestará.

—Estarán en peligro apenas salgas de aquí. Creo que debemos llevarlas al laboratorio. -el chico moreno trató de convencerlo.

—En ese caso, no debo salir de aquí.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? A las tres nos botan.

_"Piensa...piensa..."_

Satoshi no quería pensar, que se cansaba, así que se fue por la solución más obvia. La más obvia y la más sencilla.

—¡Me uniré a un curso extra! Así salgo a las cinco, directo al laboratorio, después al departamento y luego a la escuela. No habrá tiempo para que nadie nos ataque. Los sábados también estaré en el instituto así que nuestro día peligroso se reduce al domingo.

—Pues los cursos ya están llenos, estamos a medio año.

—¡Mhh! Olvida todo...

—...pero el de teatro está buscando alumnos. Supongo que se retiraron algunos.

—Entonces me inscribo en el de teatro. Ya vengo.

Gou detuvo a Ash agarrándolo del hombro.

—Satoshi, no, te estarán molestando todo el semestre.

—¿Qué importa lo que me digan? Necesito un curso.

Satoshi corrió hacia el cartel, sacó un lápiz de su mochila y empezó a escribir su nombre completo. Satoshi Katsumoto, cuarto grado avanzado. Guardó el lápiz otra vez y-

—¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Alguien en el pasadizo gritó a todo pulmón mientras lo señalaba.

**¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA**!

Casi esperándolo, empezaron a reírse de él todos los alumnos jóvenes al rededor. Los alumnos adultos se limitaron a rodar los ojos y los pequeños empezaron a preguntar qué significaba "gay".

—¡Por eso siempre está con Gou!

—¡Los novios!

—¡Ja,ja! ¡No se preocupen, yo los apoyo!

—¡_Yes, I like gay people_!

El timbre de entrada se combinó con las risas y los pasillos empezaron a vaciarse, dejando al chico completamente avergonzado en el centro de todo, imaginando alguna forma de salir de ahí, como morirse, por ejemplo.

—¿Satoshi?

Pero una voz suave y femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos azules amigables.

—Serena...

—Serena... -Gou se acercó a ellos.

Serena Sabine. Segundo grado. Ex performer. Integrante del curso de teatro desde que ingresó a Middleborough. Ahora estaba ahí, mirando asombrada a la hoja de inscripción que contenía el nombre de su amigo.

—¿Entrarás al curso de teatro?

—Pues..., eso parece, ja... -balbuceó.

—Eso es... ¡es maravilloso! Será divertido actuar contigo, Satoshi. -Serena juntó la manos en una expresión de alegría infinita.

—S-Sí, supongo que haremos muchas cosas. -respondió, visíblemente anonadado.

—¿Te han molestado? Ignóralos, te aseguro que en escena te amarán. Hoy tendremos reunión al finalizar las clases. Tres en punto en el auditorio. Ven sin tus pokemon, no los usamos aquí.

—¿Qué? -Satoshi amplió la mirada, incrédulo- ¿No puedo llevarme a Pikachu?

—Lo siento, igual que en clases no podemos tener pokemon.

Serena lo miró con tristeza al ver cómo cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Ya no quieres estar?

—¡Sí quiero! -inmediatamente cambió a un semblante emocionado- Ahí estaré puntual.

—¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos luego. ¡Te aseguro que te gustará! ¡Adiós!

Satoshi y Gou miraron la cabellera miel de la chica mecerse mientras caminaba, con una visible cojera inútilmente disimulada. Dejaron de verla cuando se metió en un salón y se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir.

—Ya me arrepentí.

—Entonces no vayas.

—Hoy día sí. Después veré. Da igual, los cursos extras no son obligatorios, no pasará nada con la asistencia.

—Ya vamos al salón.

—¡Clemont! ¡Satoshi entrará al curso de teatro!

—¿En serio?

El chico de lentes logró atraparla cuando Serena tropezó con una mochila tirada en el suelo. Cuando la miró a la cara, le sorprendió que siguiera feliz, como si nada hubiera tocado su pierna lastimada. Sí que Satoshi la hacía sonreír en cualquier momento, lo estaba comprobado justo ahora.

—¡Me siento muy feliz!

—Sí lo ví firmando la hoja de inscripción, me quedé muy sorprendido. No le imaginé, porque hablé con él en la mañana.

—¿Hablaste con él?-Serena lo miró con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. -Y..., ¿no te preguntó sobre mí?

—No, lo siento.

Serena asintió con tranquilidad y tomó asiento en silencio, sonriendo con resignación. Clemont conocía cada uno de sus semejantes, y ese no era el más feliz.

—¿Te sigue gustando?-preguntó con un tono de voz suave para no incomodarla.

—Tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas con él y tener una relación mejor. Desde que ingresé y nos vimos, él no me ha hablado con normalidad.

—Despues de un beso, dudo que alguien pueda hablar con normalidad.

Clemont se tapó la boca con nervios cuando se dió cuenta de lo que dijo. Serena solo pudo sonrojarse y ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos, esparciendo su cabello miel sobre su carpeta. Agradecía que el profesor todavía no apareciera, sino se estaría muriendo de vergüenza.

—Fue mi error. Quiero enmendarlo. Voy a disculparme con él y pedirle que seamos amigos otra vez. ¡Hoy en la reunión hablaremos!

Clemont tomó asiento y le sonrió con aprobación, provocando que Serena sintiera que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Ninguno dijo nada más cuando el profesor entró al aula y les dió los buenos días.

—_Algún día_... -pensó el chico rubio.

Algún día Serena sería capaz de corresponder a su sentimientos.

* * *

**_Hi!_**  
**_Se me hizo difícil escribir este capítulo xd ¡pero ya está aquí! No se me aburran, que pronto todo toma su forma ;)_**


	4. Teatro

•|**Teatro**

* * *

El problema de las puertas con ventana era que podías mirar a través de ellas, y allí estaba Satoshi, sentado mientras hojeaba una revista sobre objetos de batalla pokemon. Serena tragó en seco mientras lo miraba y giró hacia Clemont para hacerle ver con su cara que tenía miedo de entrar.

— Serena, es solo Satoshi. -el joven rubio no entendía el nerviosismo exagerado de su amiga.

— Lo es, pero siento como si no pudiera abrir esa puerta...

— La has abierto mil veces.

— ¡Esta vez es diferente! ¡Ahí está Satoshi! ¿Qué le voy a decir? No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

— Claro que no. -Clemont posó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Serena mientras le sonreía. -Solo entra y verás que de seguro te está esperando.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volverse a la manija de la puerta.

— ¿Y si lo arruino todo?

Serena jugueteó con sus mechones mientras pensaba su siguiente movimiento. Nunca había sido una chica cobarde y calculadora, pero después de tanto viaje y tanto susto, una parte de ella se hundió en un vacío emocional que le impedía pensar, hacer sus presentaciones, pero no actuar. Las emociones podía fingirlas durante un ensayo.

—Escucha, Serena, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero si no lo haces, te arrepentirás y podré molestarte todo lo que queda del año. -finalizó su frase con una pequeña broma.

—¡Hey!

Los últimos gestos de aliento de Clemont antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos la terminaron de convencer y tomando un hondo respiro, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con el mismo escenario con el que ya estaba bastante familiarizada, excepto por la persona sentada y mirándola sonriente.

Esperen... ¿Satoshi me está sonriendo?

—¡Heyyyyyy...! -Serena hizo un torpe intento de saludo.

—¡Hey! ¡Serena! ¡Te estaba esperando!- Satoshi cerró su revista para siempre, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa. Serena empezaba a creer que tenía el cerebro fundido y cualquier estupidez saldría de su boca, así que trató de iniciar un tema de conversación antes de sentarse cerca a él.

—Mhp... ¿Aquí se reunirán para hablar de la obra de teatro, verdad?

Satoshi abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no notaba el escenario, los asientos y el letrero en la puerta? Serena, en serio, todos genios de la historia deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas. Satoshi sintió unas ganas enormes de responder tal pregunta estúpida con algo estúpido pero, Serena empezó a reírse mientras su rostro no dejaba de colorearse de tonos rosa.

—¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Ja,ja! ¡Es broma!

Satoshi también comenzó a reírse sin todavía entender el chiste.—¡Ja,ja! Ah, ya. Me llamo Satoshi.

—¿Eh?

—¡_Qué tarado!_ -Esta vez fue él quien quiso darse un golpe. -¡OTRA BROMA! Es...el día... para bromear y cortar... los ¿nervios?

—¿Nervios?- Serena sacó valentía de no supo dónde y cerró la puerta con seguridad, caminando hacia el asiento justo al lado del chico de cabello azabache. —¿Por qué nervios?

— ¿Nervios? ¿Dije nervios?

—¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso.

—No, no, es solo dolor de cabeza.

—Ya veo. -Serena le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.- Clemont me contó que tienes migraña. ¿Tan de repente? No recuerdo que te haya dolido la cabeza cuando viajábamos.

— Sí, un día vino y ¡_Poff_!, empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Pero para eso tomo unos analgésicos, me bajan el malestar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque ahora están demorando en hacer efecto.

—¡O tal vez sean nervios de tu primer ensayo!- Serena juntó las manos en un ademán de emoción. Satoshi no puedo evitar que se la contagiara, total, esa chica tenía el don de contagiar emociones. Mientras no le contagiara otra cosa, todo bien.

— Creo que tienes razón, ¡estoy nervioso! ¡BUA! , es la primera vez que intentaré hacer teatro.

—Está bien, de hecho, estoy un poco celosa- Serena se acomodó mejor en su asiento y empezó a sonreírle con confianza- uno nunca olvida su primera vez audicionando. No es como una presentación o concurso pokemon, pero es parecido.

— Eso espero. -Satoshi volvió a reírse con ella. -Supongo que debe ser muy divertido para tí venir.

—Por supuesto. ¡Amo ensayar! ¡Es lo mejor! Es muy divertido.

Serena adoptó una actitud risueña, la que él recordaba haber visto cuando tenían diez años. Aquello le trajo bonitos recuerdos y se dejó llevar por la situación, siempre se sentía cómodo y alegre con Serena.

—Y amo tanto ensayar que me siento muy triste cuando no lo estoy haciendo. Me deprimo cuando me tengo que ir de aquí.

—Wow. ¿De verdad?

—¡Pe-pero no me refiero a la depresión! -la chica se cubrió la boca con espanto- Era solo una expresión. Lo siento, estoy exagerando...

—¡No, no! No te disculpes, más bien, no te recordaba tan apasionada cuando hablabas de algo. ¿Te gusta más que ser Performer? Si estás estudiando aquí, supongo que lo dejaste.

Serena apartó la mirada con vergüenza, mirando disimuladamente su pierna vendada. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? Ya tenía suficiente con Clemont sintiendo lástima por ella.

—Bueno... Me gusta por igual. Las personas son felices cuando la obra empieza y los personajes son muy reales. Me encanta esa sensación de saber que haces las cosas bien. Además...

Satoshi empezó a ver con descaro la venda en su pierna y la cojera que esta traía con ella, tenía muchas ganas de preguntar qué había pasado, pero se tragó la pregunta tras aclararse la garganta. Serena cruzó las piernas y se hundió en su asiento, visiblemente cabizbaja.

—La vida es mucho más fácil cuando ensayas, porque tienes el libreto y sabes lo que vendrá luego. Muchas veces la vida no sale bien o como esperabas, ¡pero ensayando es diferente y sí sale bien! Y puedes ser quien quieres ser, incluso tu opuesto. Puedo ser una terca Julieta o una indefensa Blanche Dubois... Por cierto, esos fueron mis papeles del año. ¿Los has visto?

El entrenador de Kanto se sintió horrible por mentirle, pero lo hizo de todos modos al asentir enfáticamente. En aquel instituto, las horas de clases eran cortas y si querían que los alumnos disfruten de una obra teatral, debía ser esta dentro del horario, no fuera. La mayoría se quedaba para no volver a casa temprano, algunos adultos aprovechaban para retirarse a sus casas o trabajar, y solo una porción pequeña asistía interesada en la obra. Satoshi se encontraba en el grupo de retirarse a casa, aprovechando el tiempo para salir con Gou a recorrer Galar o visitar a Sonia.

—¿De verdad? -Serena sintió que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal.- No sé si se notó, pero las lágrimas de Julieta fueron reales. Traté de sentir toda la tristeza que pude. Pero también me di cuenta que no hay papeles fuertes para mujeres en los teatros de instituto o secundaria. Siempre se repiten los mismos. ¿No crees lo mismo?

—Creo que tienes razón. -no se le ocurrió otra cosa que regalarle una sonrisa. -Ehm... ¿cuándo vendrán los demás?

—Hemos tenido una baja de alumnos porque la mitad se pasó a turno noche. Así que sólo estamos nosotros dos

—¿Se puede hacer una obra de solo dos?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces, hagámoslo. ¡La mejor obra de dos!

Satoshi levantó en meñique en dirección a la mano de Serena. La chica, asombrada, solo pudo enrojecerse de felicidad purita y cruzar sus meñiques con fuerza. —¡Hagámoslo!

Entonces el asunto le vino a su mente. Las disculpas que debía darle por el beso robado. Otra vez, la sensación de nervios le llenó la cabeza y el estómago, queriendo mandarla al baño. Pero sacudió la cabeza al separar sus meñiques y volvió a sacar valor de no sé dónde.

—Satoshi, tengo algo que decirte.

El pulso se sintió en su pecho al verlo clavar sus ojos chocolates en sus orbes zafiro, escudriñándola.

— Lo..., lo que ocurre es que yo... Yo quería decirte-

—¡Ya llegamos, Satoshi!

Serena fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, permitiendo el ingreso de cuatro estudiantes haciendo bulla y totalmente animados.

—¡Chicos! -Satoshi se levantó de su asiento mientras no podía creer lo que veía.- ¡Qué hacen aquí!

En efecto, Dawn, May, Gary y Misty entraron en conjunto.

—Me enteré que estás en el curso de teatro y decidí entrar. -Misty sacudió su coleta pelirroja- Quiero verte vestido de árbol.

— ¡Satoshi vestido de árbol! -May ocultó una encantadora risa con la palma de su mano.- Eso sería tan gracioso.

— Pero sabemos que no sucederá. ¿Este teatro era tan grande? -Gary inspeccionaba tranquilamente el lugar, ignorando, al igual que los demás, a Serena.

Dawn no podía dejar de sonreír. —Estar en un escenario me recuerda a los concursos, será divertido. Si hay algún papel de princesa, yo lo quiero.

—¡No es justo, Dawn!

—¡Ah! ¡Me alegra ver tantos alumnos nuevos!

Finalmente, todos tomaron asiento cuando un profesor conocido entró en el lugar. Dawn y May se miraron emocionadas.

—Ya me conocen, soy el maestro de Artes, el Señor Reyes y como curso extra la institución nos da teatro. Para fin de año, tenemos planeado presentar una obra muy conocida por ustedes y muy querida para mí. Será orgullo y prejuicio.

—¡Sí!- Serena levantó las manos con una señal de victoria.

—Pero con zombies.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? -Gary levantó la mano para poder hablar- Disculpe, ¿porqué combinaría una novela clásica con Zombies?

—¿No usaremos a los Pokémon? -Satoshi también levantó la mano.

—Yo nunca leí ese libro. -May se sentía perdida en tiempo y espacio.

—Aguarden. Sé que tienen sus dudas, pero aceptemos que cuando tenemos presentación no entran ni las moscas y si nos ven es porque nos dan el tiempo de hacerlo, pero vamos, si están aquí es porque aman el teatro y encuentran en el un escape de tanto estrés. Si queremos que este año la gente venga por voluntad propia y llene este teatro, entonces vamos a irnos por lo popular.

—¿Orgullo y prejuicio y zombies? -la chica de cabellos miel no salía de su asombro- ¿No cree que a Jane Austen le molestaría que modifiquen de tal manera su creación?

—Serena, ella ya está muerta, déjala ir.

Serena sintió una pequeña humillación que fue creciendo cuando escuchó las risas de los presentes. Volvió a tomar asiento y guardó silencio, con el rostro acalorado.

—Muy bien, traeré los libretos para comenzar con el calentamiento. El martes serán las audiciones, así que saldremos temprano hoy para que tengan tiempo de ensayar. Tómense un momento para conocerse o comerse algo. Tienen quince minutos.

El grupo no esperó a que el profesor se vaya para comenzar a hablar, al parecer, la idea les estaba gustando y de paso empezaban a buscar en sus celulares sobre la novela —sobre todo May, que no estaba enterada de nada—.

—Serena, ¿verdad?

La mencionada levantó el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos aquamarina que la miraban con simpatía.

—S-Sí... Mucho gusto. Y tú eres...

—Soy Misty. Encantada de conocerte.

—¡Y yo soy Dawn! May y yo te vimos de Julieta. ¡Estuviste tan hermosa! Lástima que el Romeo estaba feo.

—¿Me vieron en Romeo y Julieta?-Serena recuperó su brillo feliz en la mirada.

—Síp, actuar contigo será muy divertido. Solo no nos opaques.

—¿Vamos a comprar algunas papitas? Necesito energías.

—May, tú y tus papitas.

—¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!

—Te acompaño, quiero ir a la máquina expendedora. -Gary dejó su mochila en la silla y se fue en dirección a la puerta

—Yo también iré, me muero de sed. ¿Vamos, Satoshi?

—Está bien, Misty.

Satoshi se colocó la mochila otra vez, pero inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones para ver a Serena, quien permanecía sentada.

—¿No vienes, Serena?

—... no, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar -respondió con timidez.

—¡Satoshi!

—¡Ya voyyyyy! Serena, ¿ibas a decirme algo antes de que llegarán mis amigos?

Serena sentía que disculparse en esas condiciones le daría menos peso a sus verdaderos sentimientos. El chico no parecía enojado con ella y mucho menos incómodo con su presencia. Buscaría el momento adecuado para hacerlo, por el momento, se quedaría con sus inseguridades para ella sola.

—No, nada. ¿Puedes invitarme un poco de agua?

—Claro, sácalo de mi mochila. No recuerdo en qué bolsillo está, ábrelo con confianza. Enseguida regreso. Cuídala por mí.

Serena abrazó la mochila ajena cuando se quedó sola, feliz de sentir que su amigo confiaba en ella. Con cuidado, abrió el primer bolsillo de la mochila para encontrarse con dos cuadernos y lápices de colores. Lo cerró y abrió el segundo, donde la botella de agua estaba junto a un frasco de pastillas.

—Los analgésicos de Satoshi.

El dolor en su pierna se hizo notar otra vez. Serena masajeó suavemente su pantorrilla hasta llegar al muslo, donde la venda terminaba. Si seguía así, le sería difícil caminar de regreso a casa.

Se tomaría uno, después le pagaría el precio de la pastilla, estaba segura que su amigo lo entendería.

Serena sacó una cápsula de un extraño color gris y la tomó con agua, despacio, tratando de relajarse.

Cerró la mochila y se quedó mirando fijamente el "ios" escrito en el centro.

* * *

**Hi!**

**No digo nada porque no quiero spoilear ****xd**  
**En fin, esperen**** que ya se viene lo bueno uwu**


	5. Acceso

**•|Acceso**

* * *

—Y al final el profesor me dijo que no estaba tan mal así que me dió el papel de tritagonista. Todavía no me grabo el nombre del personaje, ¡pero lo bueno es que no tengo mucho texto y me convertiré en zombie junto con May!

—Entonces no está tan mal. ¡Ja,ja! ¡Quiero verte actuar de zombie! Llevaré la cámara ese día.

—Enfócame bien, eh.

Satoshi y Gou tenían una relación bastante fuerte, una como no se puede encontrar en estos días. Se podía decir que cada uno era la mitad del otro, así había sido desde que tenían memoria y así deseaban que permaneciera. Conocidos en el instituto por no separarse nunca, compartían la misma y única neurona (según Misty). Ya eran las seis, ya no habían tareas y se encontraban en su departamento jugando _Apocalipsis de los condenados_ mientras hablaban de la audición en la que habían estado esa tarde.

—¡Horda de zombies!

—¡Nivel nueve!

—¡LA CAFETERÍAAAAAA! —gritaron a la vez.

Los dos muchachos estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala mientras golpeaban los joystick con fuerza y se movían de derecha a izquierda, como si fueran los personajes del videojuego. Nunca faltaban las bolsas de frituras regadas por el piso y las latas de soda goteando o vacías, eran infaltables en su pasatiempo consagrado. Simplemente un día Gou se apareció con una consola retro y dos videojuegos clásicos, y jugar juntos se había convertido en un pasatiempo casi obligatorio, era bastante efectivo contra el estrés y bajones de humor. Satoshi desvió por unos segundos la vista hacia Gou antes de regresar a la pantalla.

—Oye, ¿qué tal se me vio actuando?—preguntó sin dejar de jugar.—¿Me fue bien?

—¿Quieres mi opinión sincera?—los dedos de Gou seguían ocupados con el joystick— ¡Cuidado, zombie!

—¡Sí, sincera! ¡Dispara a la derecha!

— Eres un tronco para el teatro, amigo. ¿Le echaste ganas? ¡Bomba en el edificio!

—¡Muévete! —gritó sumergido en el juego—¡Le eché muchas ganas! ¿De verdad me ví mal?

—Nah.—Gou chocó su hombro contra el de Satoshi para darle ánimo. —Actuaste como se espera de un estudiante. Además si te vas a convertir en zombie no tendrás que preocuparte por los diálogos. A la que ví bastante perdida es a May. ¿Sabe de qué trata la historia?

—Le dió flojera leer el libro y se vio la película. —Satoshi soltó una carcajada que contagió a Gou por un buen rato— Pero es buena usando espadas así que por eso actuaremos juntos. Tendrá una batalla a muerte con Serena y luego-

—¡Shhhh! No me arruines la trama. ¡Esa obra suena interesante! Por primera vez me interesa asistir al teatro del instituto.

—¡De todas formas tenías que ir! ¿No me vas a apoyar?

Gou puso en pausa el juego y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo mal.

— ¡Claro que voy a ir! ¿pensabas que no? Además..., pienso que es una buena distracción para tí, Satoshi. Últimamente no te he notado como siempre. ¿Lillie está bien?

Satoshi le sonrió con sinceridad y un sentimiento que no podía describir. No podía estar más agradecido de tener un amigo como Gou. Él siempre lo apoyaba, y estando juntos en Galar, él era el único en quien podía confiar y valía la pena hacerlo. Él lo defendió cuando ocurrió el accidente en el Paraíso Aether, lo ayudó cuando comenzaron los síntomas que no lo dejaban en paz, le creyó cuando nadie más lo hacía, le ayudaba a recordar que tomara el medicamento y lo animaba cuando lo veía triste.

Sobretodo, Gou había decidido acompañarlo a Galar de forma encubierta para salvar a todos sus amigos de Alola, aunque él apenas los conociera, y estaba decidido a protegerlo de cualquier enemigo. A él y a Lillie. Gou se lo había jurado.

— Gracias, Gou. Por eso eres mi persona favorita. ¡Zombies!

Gou volvió a pausar el juego y y clavó su mirada sorprendida en Satoshi.

—¿Por qué paraste?

—¿Es verdad que soy tu persona favorita? —palabras como esas siempre tocaban una fibra sensible en el chico moreno.

—¡Sí, somos un equipo! —le respondió tan confiado y feliz que Gou soltó una risa de alegría.

Pero en cuanto puso el juego en play, los ánimos de los dos se desmoronaron al ver el enorme _Game Over _en la pantalla.

—Llevamos dos semanas en este maldito nivel. —el moreno lanzó el joystick lejos de él y se tiró sobre la alfombra, estirando los brazos.

—Ya lo pasaremos. —Satoshi se recostó a su lado.— Además, es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa por qué?

— No te lanzas cuando debes. Te escondes mucho. Debemos ir contra los zombies, no escondernos. ¿Acaso no eres tú el que dijo: "Avanza y encuentra al malvado, empújalo a un lado y avanza con tu amigo al costado"?

—Funcionó en los primeros niveles...

—¿Y eso de "abandonar a tu amigo es patético"? ¡Me dejaste solo cuando vinieron los zombies!

—¡Sí, sí, ya sé! Lo pensé demasiado. Dejémoslo por hoy. Mañana intentamos por sexta vez. Mejor te ayudo a ensayar.

—Gracias, pero Lillie me está ayudando mucho a memorizar el guión.

—¿Y meterte en el papel?

— Con mis amigos del teatro estuvimos ensayando toda la semana y creo que ya lo logré.

—Entonces podríamos hacer una escena con lo que ya sabes.

—Pero May vendrá para ensayar juntos.

— ¡Pues perdón por ayudar! Desde que ingresaste al curso estás "mis amigos del teatro esto", "mis amigos del teatro aquello" ¿Y yo qué?

—¿Qué tu qué?—el que Gou se molestara por eso le descolocaba. Aunque fuera un enfado fingido.

—Ahora estarás tan ocupado para m... esto. Nuestra misión, ya sabes...

Satoshi torció la boca cuando adivinó la situación. No había pasado una semana y ya tenía a Gou cargando con más responsabilidades de las que debía. Pasaban menos horas juntos y eso le fastidiaba a ambos. Y no podían contar las horas en el laboratorio, porque se dedicaban a trabajar solamente.

— Sabes que eres mi persona favorita, Gou, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda elegir actividades que no te involucren. Lo que estamos haciendo juntos es más importante y no puedo hacerlo solo, por eso te necesito, ¡somos un equipo!

—¿Somos un equipo? —Gou le lanzó una miradita filuda—¿Del verbo "me necesitas"?

— Oye, oye, tampoco-

—¿Del verbo "qué bueno que conociste a Gou"?

—Ya.

—¿Del verbo-?

—¡Shhhh! —Satoshi le lanzó un almohadón en la cara para callarlo.

—¡Ahg! ¡Sabes que es verdad! Compañero número dos.

— ¡Yo soy el número uno!

— ¿Y eso quién lo decidió?

La pelea de almohadones por el control terminó cuando uno de ellos reventó y miles de plumas salieron volando mientras quedaban en paz. Al igual que un videojuego de dos jugadores, ambos sólo podrían funcionar estando juntos. Apagaron la consola y se terminaron de comer los últimos paquetes de frituras.

— Por cierto, mañana saldré con los chicos del teatro. ¿Puedes ir al laboratorio de Sonia solo? Dijo que nos entregaría los avances de la investigación.

—¿Mañana? Déjame el frasco entonces. Ve a divertirte, te lo mereces.

— ¡Okey! —los dos adolescentes chocaron los puños manchados de grasa.—Ahora ayúdame a ordenar antes de que May venga y piense que somos unos cerdos.

* * *

—¡Clemont, mira! Encontré una tienda donde venden chocolates con forma de Pokémon. ¡Y están muy deliciosos! Te compré uno con forma de Rotom.

—¡Se ve increíble, Serena! Muchas gracias.

—Para mi compré este Pancham y para Satoshi encontré este Pichu. ¿No son lindos?

Mientras los alumnos salían al receso, Serena había convencido al chico rubio de quedarse con ella en el aula. El grupo de chicas no iría a visitarla, el profesor de química, bien gordo y lo vieron con su novia por la ciudad, ya se había ido, el adicto al DS no hacía bulla alguna y el hombre de negocios había faltado ese día. Clemont agradeció su buena suerte, los momentos a solas con Serena eran casi imposibles.

Pero siempre le causaba una punzada en el pecho cuando Serena mencionaba a su amigo de cabellos azabache. No podía culparla, desde que estaban en teatro, Satoshi parecía haber comenzado a hablar con Serena con la misma amabilidad de siempre. Serena miraba emocionada sus chocolates, guardando con cuidado el de Satoshi para evitar que se derritiera.

—Hoy hace mucho calor... —Clemont comenzó una conversación con la intensión de invitarla a salir.

—Sí. Por eso hoy saldré con mis amigos del teatro para celebrar que terminamos la audición. —dijo la jovencita—Dicen que abrieron una nueva heladería en el centro comercial. Creo que se llama Subaru.

— Ah...—suspiró— Por cierto, ¿qué papel te tocó?

Serena apoyó el codo sobre la mesa con suavidad y le sonrió con cansancio. Eso no solía significar nada bueno, es más, el chico rubio terminaba preparándose para un monólogo lamentoso al verla así. —Esta vez no seré la principal. Estoy un poco decepcionada de mí, hice lo mejor que pude.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién te lo ganó?

—Dawn. Ella será Elizabeth Bennet. Es muy carismática y femenina y demostró manejar muy bien las espadas de juguete. ¡Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos! Después de ella viene May, la hermosa hermana Jane Bennet. Y yo seré Anne de Bourgh, prácticamente un personaje nulo. Al menos lucharé a muerte con un zombie.

— ¡Pues ya quiero verlo! —Clemont tenía una mirada emocionada.— Aunque no seas la protagonista, seguirás siendo la mejor del curso de teatro. ¡No lo dudo!

Serena siempre sentía cómo Clemont se esforzaba en hacerla sonreír. Incluso si mentía, el chico de verdad se esforzaba. Sin embargo, parte de esas actitudes (según pensaba) era la lástima que sentía por ella y su situación actual. Aquello la hacía sentir más vulnerable e inútil, pero no lo decía. Él creía que la estaba haciendo feliz y ella quería verlo feliz.

— Gracias, Clemont. ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! Ahora comamos antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

—No falta mucho para que acabe el curso. Te acompañaré hasta el centro comercial a la salida. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Está bien. Con un poco de suerte podría presentarte al grupo.

* * *

—¿No esperaremos a los demas?

Satoshi le preguntó a Misty cuando la chica le propuso ir a caminar juntos por el centro comercial. Se suponía que se reunirían todos, ella lo había propuesto con insistencia, pero estaba ahí, casi obligándolo a moverse con ella sin el grupo.

—Me encontré con ellos a la salida y dijeron que hoy no podrían porque tenían trabajo extra. —Misty respondió con un ademán perezoso. —Estaba pensando que podemos ir a Sobaru juntos, están en promoción por nuevo establecimiento, te llevas dos helados por el precio de uno.

—¿Qué? ¿No vendrán? Jo..., entonces ya no será divertido.

—¡Y yo estoy pintada o qué!

Serena y Clemont estaban a pocos metros de la escena, delante de un aparador de ropa. Clemont se reía de la pelea entre la peliroja y el entrenador mientras Serena trataba de entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. Misty le había dicho que se cancelaba la salida, y ahí estaba con Satoshi, diciéndole todo lo contrario. Si no hubiera acompañado a Clemont en sus compras...

¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Misty les había mentido a todos para quedarse sola con Satoshi?

—Esto es raro, Clemont, Misty me dijo que ya no había salida de grupo. Nos ha mentido.

—Creo que es mejor no interrumpir. —respondió después de pensarlo mucho.

—No es justo, ayer me desvelé arreglando todo en casa para poder salir sin dejarme pendientes.

—Y el chocolate, no te olvides del chocolate.

Serena sacó de su mochila el chocolate y sintió cómo comenzaba a estar blando. Tenía que entregarlo ese mismo día.

— Supongo que... si se lo entrego y me voy... no haré daño.

— Para nada. Si quieres te espero aquí y vamos a esa heladería de la que hablan.

— Satoshi pediría sentarnos todos juntos y creo que eso enojaría a Misty.

— Vaya, tienes razón.

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensando. Clemont, viendo que Serena ya no estaba de humor, decidió ya no invitarla a salir. No quería meterse en los asuntos tan importantes para Serena como lo eran los integrantes del curso de teatro, así que decidió irse. Con algo de suerte, la próxima oportunidad sí aceptaría salir con él.

—Te dejo aquí. Ya debo regresar. Recuerda darle el chocolate antes de que se derrita.

—Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

El centro comercial estaba lleno. Cuando Serena intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar a sus amigos, tropezó con un señor mayor y por la inestabilidad de su pierna cayó al suelo, impactando contra la espalda de alguien.

—¡Gya! ¡Disculpe! —Serena intentó levantarse cuando se dió cuenta con quién había chocado—¡Hey, Satoshi!

—¡Serena, no te vi!—animado, el chico le regaló una sonrisa amigable mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Yo tampoco. —Misty también sonrió, pero estaba visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, Serena? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros? La salida no durará mucho.

Serena miró a Misty unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo.

—S-Sí, tengo mucho trabajo... —mintió—Fue algo inesperado.

—¡Estos maestros creen que no hacemos nada! —Satoshi se llevó una mano a la frente. —Arruinan nuestro fin de semana. Apenas tuve tiempo para ensayar. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco. —Serena no sabía qué decir— Pero en el ensayo lo haces muy bien, casi parece que tienes el guión en la cabeza. ¡Tú también, Misty! Ambos tienen más diálogo que yo y se lo han aprendido muy bien.

—Aún así, la cara del teatro eres tú. —Misty colocó ambas manos en las caderas. —Da lo mejor de tí, eres la que nos salva a un montón de inexpertos.

—¿Aunque mi personaje no sea tan importante?

—¡Vas a tener una pelea a muerte con un zombie! —Misty la regañó —Vas a tener al público expectante y quieto. No te hagas menos por tu papel, hazlo por tu amor al teatro.

—Lo haré. ¡Lo prometo!—aquellas palabras la animaron.

Misty curvó los labios en una sonrisa confiada y dirigió su mirada a Satoshi, quien estaba bastante entretenido en la conversación.

—Bueno, Satoshi y yo estábamos a punto de irnos. Nos vemos lue-

—¡Esperen! —Serena la interrumpió—. Satoshi, hay algo que quisiera darte.

—¿Darme?

—¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora?— Misty arqueó una ceja. Tenía bastantes preguntas.

—Sí, Satoshi, por favor. Sólo me tomará un minuto.

Satoshi miró a Misty, y está con un gesto le dijo a Serena que continuara.

—¿Qué es?

Serena llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila con una pequeña sonrisa sonrosada.

—Solo quería entregarte esto.

El chico mantuvo por unos segundos la mirada sobre una forma forrada con papel platino, hasta que entendió de qué se trataba lo sonrió como nunca.

—¡Un chocolate en forma de Pichu!—Satoshi tomó el regalo con ambas manos, emocionado como un niño chiquito.— Los había visto pero no probado ¡Eres la mejor, Serena, gracias!

—Qué linda eres. —Misty clavó su mirada en Serena para verla de una forma coqueta— Pero el catorce de febrero ya pasó.

— ¿Eh? —Serena sintió que las mejillas le ardían— Sólo pensé que podría regalarle algo. Satoshi siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

Satoshi agrandó su sonrisa. — Te regalaré algo la próxima vez. Te lo prometo.

—No es necesario. —le respondió con suavidad.

—Oye, Satoshi, ya vamos.—Misty lo tomó del brazo con una expresión emocionada. —¡Nos perderemos la promoción!

—¡Es cierto! ¿No quieres venir, Serena?

Serena bajó la mirada al sentir la incomodidad de Misty. Era claro y sabido que ella gustaba de Satoshi e intentaba tener un tiempo a solas con él, y al parecer el chico no tenía idea de ello, pero le guardaba bastante confiaza como para dejarse llevar. Ir a interrumpir sería muy descortés, aunque le haya mentido.

—Creo que en otra ocasión, gracias. Pero... ¿podría decirte algo más?

Los dos amigos se volvieron a mirar antes de regresar la mirada a la chica de cabellos miel que lucía muy nerviosa. Serena apretó los pliegos de su falda antes de levantar la mirada.

—Yo..., yo...

"**Acceciendo al torrente sanguíneo"**

—¡AH!

—¿Serena?

Satoshi y Misty se miraron confundidos cuando Serena dejó caer su mochila y gritó de repente antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella cuando la vieron encogerse con una mueca de dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza con bastante fuerza. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de espanto cuando finalmente Serena se desplomó y empezó a convulsionar en el suelo.

—¿¡Serena!? ¡Qué te ocurre!

—¡Ay no! ¡Qué haces tonto, no te quedes ahí! ¡Hay que ayudarla!

"**AB: positivo".**

**"Calibración en proceso. Disculpe las molestias"****.**

—¡Misty, que pasa!

—¡Está convulsionando, llama a la ambulancia!

—¡No sé el número!

—¡Entonces sostén su cabeza mientras yo lo hago! ¡No dejes que se golpee!

Temblando por los nervios y no saber qué hacer, Satoshi se tiró al suelo junto a Serena y la sujetó para que no se lastimara. Ya varias personas del centro comercial se habían acercado en un círculo, algunas hablando entre ellas y otros más jóvenes grabando con sus teléfonos la escena.

"**Reconocimiento de código genético. Calibración finalizada".**

Repentinamente, Serena dejó de convulsionar y abrió los ojos en toda su expresión, logrando ver la cara de miedo que su amigo traía. Satoshi la tomó del rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía el labio tembloroso. Pudo sentir el sudor frío en su frente cuando quitó mechones alborotados de su rostro. Serena respiraba con dificultad y no podía mantener la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, con personas al rededor y el cuerpo doliéndole como si hubiera sido arrollada por un auto. Como pudo, se apoyó en un brazo para levantarse del suelo, pero volvió a inclinarse cuando un dolor espantoso le rodeó por completo.

—Estoy bien... solo... solo.

—Déjame ayudarte. Sostente de mí.

—¿Ya estás bien?—Misty tomó la mano de Serena con suavidad. Le preocupaba verla visiblemente desorientada.

—¿Qué... me... pa-pasó...?—trató de preguntar.

—Has convulsionando. Una ambulancia está en camino. En el hospital estarás mejor. Siéntate un momento mientras esperamos. Te ves muy mal.

—¿Al hospital? Pero yo...

"**Iniciando programa. Se solicita reinicio".**

—¡AH!

Satoshi ya no pudo sostenerla cuando las convulsiones regresaron más violentas y cayó junto con ella al suelo. Misty salió corriendo cuando escuchó la ambulancia, gritando algo que Serena no pudo entender por el incesante pitido en su cabeza y el dolor intenso que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

"**Accediendo al nervio óptico".**

**.**

**"Accediedo al nervio facial".**

**.**

**"Accediendo al riego muscular".**

**.**

**"Accediendo a los pares craneales".**

**.**

"**Bienvenida al programa de B&Ns, Serena Sabine****"****.**

"**Felicidades, has obtenido tu unidad de bionanotecnologia molecular".**

"**Pero, puedes llamarme Gladion".**

* * *

¡**_Terminamos la primera parte!_**_** ¡Que comience el shippe- digo la tram- digo la maldición del acto dos!**_


End file.
